


The Past

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And titles, Angst, F/F, F/M, I laugh when they all freak out, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, My ig followers hate me for it, Originally Posted on Instagram, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Texting, and literally everything else, work in a serie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: While dating, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have to deal with their past even if they didn't want to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the chances you gave me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	1. Chapter 1

_Thursday, 2 May 2019_

**6:21am, Harry** : Ugh, this is too early for me.

 **6:21am, Draco** : For me too.

 **6:22am, Harry** : Did I woke you up?

 **6:24am, Draco** : Yes.

 **6:25am, Harry** : Ah, too bad for you ://

 **6:26am, Draco** : Harry.

 **6:27am, Harry** : Yes, my lovely boyfriend ?

 **6:27am, Draco** : Ugh, fine.

 **6:28am, Harry** : nxbxjdnjd my dad told me that I would be less tired if I slept instead of kissing you and I told him “would you rather sleep or kiss Remus?” He didn't say anything and Remus laughed.

 **6:30am, Draco** : Why are you even awake right now?

 **6:31am, Harry** : I'm going back to school ! I told you yesterday.

 **6:32am, Draco** : Yes, well my brain forgot.

 **6:32am, Harry** : Did I brainwashed you when I kissed you ?

 **6:33am, Draco** : Yes.

 **6:34am, Harry** : nxndjnxjxnxjdn I don't regret anything.

 **6:35am, Draco** : Me neither, sweetheart.

 **6:36am, Harry** : It's too early for nicknames.

 **6:37am, Draco** : Are you blushing darling?

 **6:37am, Harry** : No, I never do.

 **6:38am, Draco** : Bullshit, I saw you yesterday.

 **6:39am, Harry** : Shut up.

* * *

_[groupchat: my wonderful friends]_

**6:46am, Harry** : GOOD MORNING EVERYONE

 **6:47am, Theodore** : What the fuck is wrong with you?

 **6:48am, Harry** : HI THEO

 **6:48am, Theodore** : It's only 6am!

 **6:48am, Harry** : Yes well I don't live at 5 minutes from my school.

 **6:49am, Ginevra** : You're coming back Haz ?

 **6:49am, Harry** : Yeeeees

 **6:50am, Ginevra** : So, you can't snog your baby today ?

 **6:51am, Harry** : No :(

 **6:52am, Ginevra** : Aw you poor thing

 **6:55am, Ron** : Wait, who did you snog?

 **6:56am, Ginevra** : Didn't you see his twitter? His snapchat? Or even his dad's twitter?

 **6:59am, Theodore** : OMG DRACO WHAT THE FUCK ?

 **7:01am, Draco** : ???

 **7:02am, Theodore** : YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOLD ME

 **7:02am, Draco** : I wasn't aware I had to tell everytime I kiss someone.

 **7:05am, Harry** : Excuse me? How many times do you get kissed per day ?

 **7:06am, Draco** : Loads of times.

 **7:06am, Theodore** : It was your first kiss, Malfoy.

 **7:07am, Draco** : It was NOT.

 **7:10am, Harry** : OMG BABY AM I YOUR FIRST KISS?

 **7:11am, Draco** : Shut up.

 **7:12am, Ron** : It isn't as if you were kissed before Haz.

 **7:15am, Harry** : Well..

 **7:16am, Ron** : Have you been kissed before??

 **7:17am, Harry** : Ask your sister.

 **7:19am, Ginevra** : IT HAPPENED ONE TIME

 **7:20am, Ron** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **7:21am, Neville** : YOU BOTH KISSED?!

 **7:24am, Luna** : Harry is good at kissing.

 **7:25am, Harry** : Oh shit.

 **7:25am, Ginevra** : YOU KISSED LUNA ?

 **7:26am, Harry** : I need to go bye.

* * *

 **7:33am, Ron** : YOU KISSED MY SISTER ?

 **7:35am, Harry** : It happened once, I kissed her and said “still gay?”

 **7:36am, Harry** : And she said “Yup and you?” and I answered “Gayer than ever.”

 **7:38am, Ron** : But what happened to Luna?

 **7:39am, Harry** : Well, you know how some people bullies her ?

 **7:39am, Ron** : Yeah?

 **7:41am, Harry** : They were like “you'll never kiss anyone” blah blah blah

 **7:41am, Harry** : She seemed really sad about it, so I whispered in her hear that she could kiss me if she wanted and she did. And those peoples were shocked af that was really funny.

 **7:42am, Harry** : I was,,, being nice

 **7:45am, Ron** : Oh my god, you can NOT kiss people because they're sad. What's the next step? Sucking someone's dick because he took care of you?

 **7:46am, Harry:** I- well.

 **7:47am, Ron** : OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT

 **7:49am, Harry** : I didn't do a blowjob just because he took care of me. I swear. It's complicated.

 **7:51am, Ron** : Oh, okay. You never said anything.

 **7:52am, Harry** : It was before you came at this school. It's alright and I don't even want to talk about it.

 **7:52am, Ron** : Alright then.

* * *

 **7:47am, Ginevra** : LUNA EXPLAINED WHY SHE KISSED YOU LOL

 **7:48am, Harry** : jdbdjdjd you're not mad at me, are you?

 **7:51am, Ginevra** : Of course not!

 **7:53am, Harry** : Okay cool xnxnx

* * *

 **8:01am, Draco** : Can I ask you a question ?

 **8:03am, Harry** : Sure baby, what's up?

 **8:04am, Draco** : How many people did you kiss before?

 **8:05am, Harry** : 3 but Luna and Ginny doesn't really count I wasn't romantically involved with them.

 **8:07am, Draco** : Oh okay.

 **8:08am, Harry** : You're jealous baby?

 **8:09am, Draco** : Why would I be? You can kiss whoever you want.

 **8:11am, Harry** : Wow, okay. Just a “no” would have been enough.

 **8:13am, Draco** : That's not what I meant.

 **8:15am, Harry** : Whatever.

* * *

 **8:06am, dad (sirius):** Hey sweetheart, are you at school? How do you feel ?

 **8:07am, Harry** : Yes and much better.

 **8:07am, dad (sirius):** Do you, by any chance, know where the chocolate cake I made last night is ?

 **8:10am, Harry** : You made a chocolate cake ?

 **8:11am, dad (sirius):** Yes?? You were there and helped me?

 **8:12am, Harry** : I'm pretty sure I didn't.

 **8:13am, dad (sirius):** Harry.

 **8:14am, Harry** : Are you sure it wasn't just a dream ? There weren't any chocolate cake this morning 

**8:15am, dad (sirius):** Wait, really?

 **8:16am, Harry** : Yes.

 **8:17am, dad (sirius):** Shit. I was sure I made one.

* * *

 **8:18am, Harry** : Dad asked if I knew where the cake was, I denied the fact that he did one. 

**8:19am, dad (remus):** Good job, darling.

 **8:21am, Harry** : That cake was good though.

 **8:22am, dad (remus):** So good.

 **8:24am, Harry** : Are you going to tell him the truth?

 **8:25am, dad (remus):** Nah.

 **8:26am, Harry** : Lmao.

* * *

 **10:04am, Draco** : I'm sorry about what I said. I don't want you to kiss other people, baby.

 **10:04am, Harry** : Okay, I wasn't mad though.

 **10:06am, Draco** : Why were you cold to me then?

 **10:07am, Harry** : You needed to learn your lesson.

 **10:09am, Draco** : You scared the shit out of me.

 **10:10am, Harry** : Took you two hours to apologize.

 **10:12am, Draco** : For NOTHING. That was the first time I ever did, and it was fore NOTHING.

 **10:13am, Harry** : What the fuck, you never apologize ?

 **10:15am, Draco** : Why would I?

 **10:16am, Harry** : You just did for me, why not for other?

 **10:18am, Draco** : I don't know maybe because I don't want to lose you dumbass?

 **10:20am, Harry** : I don't want to lose you either. You're my favorite person after Remus, Sirius and Trevor.

 **10:21am, Draco** : Who the fuck is Trevor ?

 **10:22am, Harry** : Neville's frog.

 **10:24am, Draco** :... I'm after a frog?

 **10:25am, Harry** : It's a really cute frog-

 **10:25am, Harry** : But I'm not allowed to be near him anymore.

 **10:27am, Draco** : First of all, I am less cute than a frog? And second, why?

 **10:29am, Harry** : Because I may have tried to kidnap him,,,,

 **10:29am, Harry** : Wait.. Frognap?

 **10:31am, Draco** : What the fuck is wrong with you?

 **10:32am, Harry** : A lot. I have a list. It's alphabetized.

 **10:34am, Draco** : Baby, no.

 **10:35am, Harry** : So, kidnap or frognap ?

 **10:37am, Draco** : Technically, it's a frog-

 **10:38am, Harry** : So, frognap.

 **10:40am, Draco** : That's the most stupid conversation I ever had.

 **10:41am, Harry** : We've been dating only for a day, wait a bit.

 **10:41am, Draco** : Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, 2 May 2019.

_[groupchat: drarry is real]_

**11:23am, Harry** : Who the fuck changed the groupchat's name ?

 **11:24am, Ginevra** : Wait, you can see when someone change the gc's name?

 **11:24am, Harry** : Yes, you stupid ass

 **11:25am, Ginevra** : Oh, it wasn't me.

 **11:26am, Harry** : What the fuck Ginevra?

 **11:26am, Ginevra** : I'm just happy my brother found love.

 **11:26am, Harry** : For fuck sake.

 **11:27am, Ron** : I'm sorry, I'm here too. Like, did you forget about your six other brothers?

 **11:28am, Ginevra** : Harry's the best brother and you know it.

 **11:28am, Ron** : Yeah, I know.

 **11:29am, Harry** : Aw thank you love, you're the best sister.

 **11:30am, Hermione** : Excuse you?

 **11:31am, Harry** : OMG, you're the best too.

 **11:32am, Ginevra** : Hermione, it's not Harry's fault if I'm better than you.

 **11:33am, Harry** : THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID.

 **11:33am, Hermione** : Oh yeah? Come outside to see who is the best.

 **11:34am, Harry** : WHAT THE FUCK NO

 **11:34am, Ron** : NO!

 **11:35am, Harry** : You are both really great

 **11:35am, Theo** : You lots are heathens.

 **11:36am, Harry** : IT LOOKS LIKE YOU MIGHT BE ONE OF US

 **11:37am, Theo** : omg you know tøp

 **11:37am, Draco** : What the fuck is top?

 **11:38am, Harry** : You have no idea what top means, do you?

 **11:39am, Draco** : No?

 **11:40am, Theo** : BOTTOM

 **11:40am, Harry** : BOTTOM

 **11:41am, Draco** : That's not true!

 **11:42am, Harry** : Sure, but in this case, it's a music group.

 **11:43am, Draco** : Okay Theo showed me, and I didn't know he could turn into a fangirl.

 **11:43am, Theo** : Maaaaan, we need to see their next concert together!

 **11:44am, Harry** : YES WE ABSOLUTELY DO

 **11:45am, Draco** : Oh nice, my bestfriend asking my boyfriend out.

 **11:46am, Theo** : Are you jealous because he loves me more than he loves you?

 **11:47am, Draco** : Nah it's fine. We hugged and kissed. He even had a wet dream about me.

 **11:48am, Harry** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE.

 **11:50am, Ginevra** : OH THIS IS PRECIOUS

 **11:51am, Neville** : Oh Haz, you naughty.

 **11:52am, Harry** : Oh my god.

 **11:53am, Ron** : Draco, Harry is blushing so hard.

 **11:54am, Harry** : I AM NOT.

* * *

 **11:58am, Draco** : Are you really blushing darling ?

 **11:58am, Harry** : No

 **11:58am, Draco** : Only for a wet dream? It happens to everyone.

 **11:59am, Harry** : I'm not blushing!

 **12:01pm, Draco** : You totally are love. After what you did to me, you're blushing for a wet dream?

 **12:02pm, Harry** : I don't know what you're talking about, you're the one who bites me.

 **12:03pm, Draco** : Because of what you said!

 **12:03pm, Harry** : I only said that you were a good boy.

 **12:04om, Draco** : At least I'm not the one who got hard because someone bites my neck

 **12:05pm, Harry** :... Fuck you.

 **12:05pm, Draco** : I bet you're blushing harder now.

 **12:06pm, Harry** : 🖕🏽

* * *

Wednesday, 3 May 2019

_[groupchat: basic bitches]_

**4:56pm, Pansy** : HELLO QUEER ASS

 **4:58pm, Harry** : Hi ?

 **4:59pm, Pansy** : I'm Pansy Parkinson !

 **5:00pm, my love** : No, shit.

 **5:01pm, Pansy** : I was introducing myself to your new boyfriend, asshole.

 **5:01pm, Harry** : Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Harry.

 **5:01pm, my love:** No need to insult me.

 **5:02pm, Theo** : Aren't we supposed to listen to the teacher?

 **5:03pm, Harry** : b o r i n g

 **5:03pm, Theo** : Go eat a banana.

 **5:04pm, Harry** : DON'T YOU DARE

 **5:04pm, my love** : What?

 **5:06pm, Harry** : Nothing.

 **5:06pm, Theo** : Do you know how fast your boyfriend can eat a banana ?

 **5:07pm, Harry** : Do you know how fast I can beat your ass?

 **5:08pm, Theo** : Rude. Did you even chewed it?

 **5:09pm, Harry** : Yes I did! You dared me to, I'm not a coward.

 **5:09pm, Theo** : You almost swallowed it.

 **5:10pm, Harry** : I CHEWED IT.

 **5:12pm, Pansy** : Draco, there's no need to blush.

 **5:13pm, my love:** I'm not.

 **5:13pm, Harry** : Why are you blushing ?!

 **5:14pm, Theo** : Because we're speaking about you swallowing a banana.

 **5:15pm, Harry** : I CHEWED IT. And what? I don't get it.

 **5:15pm, Pansy** : Oh dear lord, he's so pure.

 **5:17pm, Harry** : Explain to me!

 **5:18pm, Theo** : I'm going to tell him.

 **5:18pm, my love** : Don't you dare.

 **5:19pm, Harry** : ??? Tell me!

 **5:20pm, my love** : I'll explain to you next time we see each other.

 **5:21pm, Theo** : Yeah, he'll show you. Don't worry.

 **5:21pm, Harry** : Okay!

* * *

 **5:37pm, Harry** : Hi dad, can you explain something to me?

 **5:38pm, dad (remus):** Hi darling, what's going on?

 **5:38pm, Harry** : So, I was talking to Draco's friends. And then, one of his friend mentioned when he dared me to eat a whole banana without chewing much.

 **5:40pm, dad (remus):** I do not appreciate where this is going.

 **5:41pm, Harry** : It isn't bad! And, apparently Draco was blushing? But I didn't understand, and Theo said “because we're speaking about you swallowing a banana.”

 **5:42pm, dad (remus):** Oh god.

 **5:44pm, Harry** : And I still didn't get it but Draco said he'll show me.

 **5:45pm, dad (remus):** He will absolutely NOT show you. Come at my office, darling.

 **5:46pm, Harry** : Did I said something bad?

 **5:46pm, dad (remus):** No baby, it's alright. I just want to have this conversation face to face with you. Don't say anything to your father, okay?

 **5:47pm, Harry** : Why?

 **5:48pm, dad (remus):** Because he won't react like me.

 **5:50pm, Harry** : Am I in trouble?

 **5:51pm, dad (remus):** No sweetheart, I swear.

 **5:51pm, Harry** : Okay dad.

* * *

 **6:51pm, Harry** : Draco Malfoy.

 **6:52pm, my love:** Yes, my love?

 **6:54pm, Harry** : I am going to kill you and all of your friends.

 **6:55pm, my love** : What is going on?

 **6:55pm, Harry** ; Remember this conversation we had with your friends?

 **6:57pm, my love** : Yes?

 **6:58pm, Harry** : I asked my father what it means.

 **6:59pm, my love** : Oh no.

 **7:01pm, Harry** : He explained. Everything. Every single thing.

 **7:02pm, my love** : I'm so sorry baby.

 **7:02pm, Harry** : I hate all of you.

* * *

_Remus's POV._

**7:02pm, Remus** : Hey love, are you working right now?

 **7:03pm, my love** : Hey babe, no I finished. Is everything alright ?

 **7:05pm, Remus** : I had a talk with our son.

 **7:06pm, my love** : About what?

 **7:06pm, Remus** : The talk.

 **7:07pm, my love** : Oh damn, no one gave him before?

 **7:07pm, Remus** : Apparently no.

 **7:09pm, my love** : How did he took it?

 **7:10pm, Remus** : Very well, he learned some things. I learned a few things too.

 **7:11pm, my love** : Like what?!

 **7:12pm, Remus** : Promise me to not freak out.

 **7:13pm, my love** : When I ever freaked out?

 **7:15pm, Remus** : Last weekend, when we saw Harry kissing Draco.

 **7:16pm, my love** : They're too young!

 **7:16pm, Remus** : Whatever.

 **7:17pm, my love** : I won't freak out.

 **7:19pm, Remus** : Alright. Harry isn't that innocent, he never did all the way, but he did one or two blowjobs.

 **7:20pm, my love** : he did WHAT

 **7:20pm, my love** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **7:20pm, my love** : MY BABY DID WHAT

 **7:20pm, my love** : REMUS

 **7:20pm, my love** : OH MY GOD

 **7:20pm, my love** : NO WHAT THE FUCK

 **7:21pm, Remus** : You said you won't freak out.

 **7:23pm, my love** : I'M NOT FREAKING OUT, YOU ARE

 **7:23pm, my love** : FUCKING CHILL REMUS

 **7:24pm, Remus** : Oh my god, it's just a blowjob.

 **7:26pm, my love** : HE IS A BABY

 **7:26pm, Remus** : A 15 years old baby.

 **7:27pm, my love** : STILL 


End file.
